Lament of Innocence
by Angel of Lament
Summary: She woke up in a dark room...his room...only to find out he took her because he meant to have her.[KabuSaku]XP


**Lament of Innocence**

This is my first…err…"Lemon" as they call it…I hope it's good and so on…I do apologize if there are any out-of-character moments but it's a fan fiction…what can you do?

* * *

The last thing Sakura Haruno remembered was his arrogant smirk as he incapacitated her, rendering her defenseless as she collapsed onto the forest floor. The moment she opened her eyes she knew she was in trouble. She was no longer in the forest, but a dark room.

Her petite yet fit body was dangling somewhat in midair; the tips of her toes lightly touching the carpeted floor while her wrists were bound together tightly by rope. Darkness surrounded the kunoichi completely as her jade orbs darted left to right, trying to examine her surroundings to find out where in the hell she was.

Her best guess was Sound, somewhere deep in Orochimaru's fortress. Better yet to her dismay, her chakra was completely drained, rendering her weak and vulnerable as a newborn without it's mother.

Tugging down on the rope that held her up, she tested its strength but was greeted with a dark chuckle. Gasping lightly in surprise, she mentally cursed herself for not sensing his presence sooner.

"Your finally awake…Sakura-Chan…" his voice came out smoothly as he greeted her.

Glaring at him through the darkness, she practically snarled through her response.

"Kabuto…"

Chuckling lightly, he took a step closer to the pink haired kunoichi. Feeling him close in on her, she couldn't help but shrink back a little, trying to gain as much distance from him as possible.

Before she knew it, he was right in front of her, lightly caressing her pale cheek as she continued to glare at him. As he leaned towards her, he flicked his tongue out to trace the side of her earlobe as he breathed his words softly, making her shudder.

"Now now Sakura-Chan…no need to be so hostile…I won't hurt you…_yet_." Kabuto began and smirked as he pulled his hand away quickly, moving away far enough to avoid her lashing out in attempts to bite and kick him.

"Cut the crap Kabuto, why am I here!" she said in a seemingly threatening tone.

With the smirk still plastered onto his features, he walked over to a window in the room and drew the curtains apart, moonlight flooding through the glass. Blinking her eyes at the suddenness of light, she shook her head in hopes to clear her vision.

To her surprise, she felt the bonds around her wrists being loosened, and as soon as she felt the rope vanish, her feet made contact with the carpeted floor.

"**Cha! What an idiot! He's loosening the bonds! You can go and kick his ass now!"** Inner Sakura stated as she jumped into the air, fist raised high.

Shaking her once more at her inner self's voice, she opened her eyes completely to find herself alone. The room wasn't half bad. It seemed to have a slight touch of Victorian to it and it appeared to be homely enough for one to stay in.

In the middle of the room lay a bed fit for a king whilst on the sides of it were nightstands. On the right far side of the place was a wardrobe followed by a desk, lamp (basically what everyone would have in their bedroom excluding a tv…all that jazz.)

She was surprised Kabuto had a room so grand as this. He was, after all, pretty much a servant/ lackey to the great Orochimaru so she figured his room wouldn't be so suite like.

Still though, there seemingly appeared to be enough space to maneuver around, should she need to fight that bastard.

_Seemingly._

Taking a cautious step forward, she quickly surveyed the area one more time before making a mad dash to the door, though she knew it was hopeless. As her hand sprung out to clasp the handle, another hand shot out quickly and wrapped itself around her wrist.

With a small cry of anger, she was about to turn around to beat her assailant into oblivion but failed to do so when the hand jerked her backwards, causing her back to touch a muscled chest. _His_ chest. Hearing him chuckle, she could sense him smirking once more as he pulled her arm down to her side.

Crossing one of his arms around her chest whilst doing the same to her waist, he turned his head to her hair, lightly inhaling her sweet scent. Sensing her tense beneath him, he couldn't help but smile faintly. In a small and squeaky voice, Sakura tried to keep her emotions in check, not wanting to give him satisfaction or acknowledgement of the effect he currently had on her

"G-Get off m-me Kabuto…you bastard…I'll k-kill you..!"

"Ah ah Sakura-Chan…what was that you said?" he responded as he lowered his arm that draped her chest, only to lift his hand up and cup her left breast. Feeling her jump in surprise, he began to kneed her breast lightly in his hand, grinning slightly at hearing her whimper softly.

"S-Stop it…!" she breathed out as she felt him toying with her chest, his fingers exploring the valley of her breasts as if trying to memorize each detail. Clenching her legs together tightly to stop the tingling feeling between, she parted her lips slightly as she felt him placing butterfly kisses amongst her neck. Tilting her head to the side to give him better access, she cursed at him softly.

"Damn you…I hate you so much…stop it you dirty bastard…!"

Wincing slightly as she felt him bite down hard enough to draw blood, she trembled some in fear. It was the fear of losing herself to him. Something she definitely didn't want to do or have happen. Sure, she had to admit he wasn't half bad.

Hell, she had even thought he was hot at one point, and that was the day she saw him at the Chuunin exams. She even forgot about Sasuke for that short amount of time. Now though, ever since he revealed his true intentions to them, she hated him with a fiery passion. Though inside…she knew she still had _some_ feelings for this silver haired man.

As she felt him suckle on the wound he had created, she decided to elbow him in the gut, catching him off guard as he let go of her momentarily. She hurriedly spun around with her leg out in attempts to deliver a roundhouse kick to him but he was faster.

Catching her foot with one hand, he growled as he roughly tossed her to the side. Yelping out in pain as she made contact with the floor, she felt his body on top of hers the moment she tried to recover her posture and fighting stance. And that body happened to be a pissed off Kabuto.

"Bitch…do you not know who's in control at the moment?" he said with a nasty snarl.

Immediately beginning to struggle and flail, Kabuto grabbed her small hands in his large ones and pinned them down above her head.

When that failed, Sakura tried to get him low but to no avail. He had situated himself between her legs to prevent her from getting a chance to strike by using her lower half.

"S-Stop this! Let m-me go now!"

Leaning over so that their foreheads touched, Sakura felt herself blushing as he eyed her coolly now, all traces of anger gone. Jade pools stared into onyx ones. Seeing a lustful look in his eyes, she had a feeling that he meant to have her.

"I really don't think you have a choice _Sakura…_"

Before she could say anything, he covered her mouth with his, giving her a kiss full of passion and lust. As he tried to force his way into her mouth, she mentally slapped herself as she slowly felt herself giving in until his tongue pried her teeth apart, tongue meeting tongue.

Hating herself for letting the sensations take over her weak mind, she couldn't care less anymore as she quickly responded to his kiss with one just about equal in passion.

As he slowly, but surely felt her giving in to him, he cautiously released his grip on her hands.

The moment he did, her hands flew up to his head, pulling him down deeper into the kiss, their mouths molding into one. Grinning slightly, he pulled her up until she was on his lap, her legs still splayed out on the sides as their intimate parts grinded against once another in the spur of the moment.

Moaning softly at the feeling, Sakura felt herself losing control. No matter what she did now, she was trapped. She felt that she could no longer deny him at the moment. Why? She had no idea. It was probably all the lust and passion that got her caught up in this situation.

As Kabuto pulled away from their kiss, he clenched his teeth together as his member began to throb with pure excitement. Sakura whimpered as he broke away but took the moment to really examine him up close.

He was absolutely gorgeous. Though Sasuke might've looked better than him, there was no denying that Kabuto did have the looks. Shyly bringing her hands up to the sides of his face, she gently pulled his glasses off, gasping softly at how good he really looked without them.

At first he was uncertain when he felt her hands going up to his face, but smirked when he discovered that all she wanted to do was remove glasses. Giving her a moment to revel in whatever she was thinking about, he snatched his glasses from her and chucked them onto the nightstand by his bed.

As Sakura parted her lips to say something, Kabuto silenced her by placing his indexfinger ontop of them, pushing her back onto the floor again. Feeling her writhe beneath him made him shudder.

He carefully began to slip her shorts off, not wanting to alert her of what he was doing yet, seeing as he didn't know what her reaction would be. Almost immediately, Sakura assisted him in discarding the only things that kept them apart from each other.

No sooner than that, clothes became a blur as lips attacked one another, their tongues dancing with each other trying to gain dominance over the other. Mewling softly, Sakura blushed brightly as she felt Kabuto place a finger within her entrance, testing how tight she was.

He smirked as Sakura moaned in pleasure when he began to pump his finger in and out of her. Though as soon as he had one finger in, another followed it and before Sakura knew it, she was crying out his name whilst bucking her hips into his fingers.

During this whole time, Kabuto had his chance to truly appreciate her figure. Her not-so-large-yet-not-so-small breasts heaved up and down due to her erratic breathing as pleasure was etched onto her delicate features.

He was happy that he was the first one to touch this little cherry blossom. He didn't know if it was love or lust or passion. Actually he doubted it was love. Though, one would never know until later. Until the very end. One would never know the outcome.

"K-Kabuto!"

Snapping out of his reverie as he heard her scream his name out followed by a warm, sticky substance oozing out onto his fingers, he grinned in amusement. Pulling his fingers out of her body and placing them to his lips, he licked off her juices in anticipation.

Panting heavily, Sakura looked up at him, a heavy blush coating her cheeks as well as a light sheet of sweat. "K-Kabuto…" she called out to him softly. Raising a brow at her sudden change of heart, he smirked once again and lowered himself onto her, taking his place between her legs. Feeling his member rubbing against her wet folds, Sakura widened her eyes a little.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan…after this you won't be thinking about that Uchiha brat anymore…I promise you…" he whispered seductively into her ear and without warning, thrusted into her, breaking her barrier immediately on impact.

When she screamed, Kabuto placed his lips over hers in attempts to shush her.

As tears began to flow down her pale cheeks, Sakura turned her head away and broke the kiss, trying to cope with the feeling of him within her. Keeping his place above her with his hands planted on the flooron the sides ofher head, he waited a moment, letting Sakura get a chance to get used to him.

He really wanted to thrust into her badly, but decided that if she wasn't relaxed then he wouldn't enjoy it as much, not really knowing why he cared. For many different reasons, he wanted to hurt her yet at the same time, make her forget all about Sasuke.

Feeling her shift beneath him, he took it as a signal to go ahead. Slowly he began thrusting into her, reveling in her innocence that now belonged to him. Sakura moaned loudly as he hit a spot in her, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Groaning some, Kabuto growled and picked Sakura up, pressing her into him as he attempted to make his way over to the bed as she feverishly began kissing him. When he reached the bed, Kabuto roughly dropped the pink haired kunoichi on it closely following her until he once again claimed his spot.

Thrusting into her faster than before, they were on the brink of ecstasy as they called each other's name out. Slowly feeling herself getting to her limit, she cried out loudly.

"God dammit Kabuto, I'm almost there..!"

Getting a grunt in response, Sakura pressed her fingernails into his back as he went his fastest. He too, was close and didn't want to stop now. Screaming out into the night, Sakura felt her walls clenching around him as she let it go, finally reaching her climax. Not too long after, Kabuto came after her, spilling his seed into her womb.

Collapsing onto Sakura and breathing heavily, Kabuto never felt more content in his life. She was his now. No one could take her away and he would see to it that no one would. Pushing Sakura and himself up for a moment whilst removing himself from her spent body, he pulled the covers down and over them before resting his head on her chest, letting out a small sigh.

Sakura gently removed his hitai ate followed by band that held his hair up, letting it flow over his back. Lightly brushing her hand through his hair, she wondered what he would do now.

Would he discard her?

Would he kill her?

Or would he simply use her as some sex toy?

Somehow, she felt that he would do nothing of the such to her. You could say, they somehow, became lovers that night.

_Somehow. _

And as Sakura felt herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep, she wasn't entirely sure but could've sworn he said something softly.

" _I love you."_

_

* * *

_

This...was...certainly embarrassing...but...I've been having this weird craving to read Kabuto and Sakura stories...am I insane...? Eh...oh well...I hope this was okay...and if I rushed through some of this...please pardon it...it is due to the fact that I'm not used to writing something erotic and like I had mentioned previously...this was my first time...(She coughed and placed a hand over her mouth.)

Anyways...if any of you guys would like me to write another story or a challenge...whatever it is you can come up with, I can try and do it...because...I feel like I can write many things at the moment...

-AoL

_Angel of Lament_


End file.
